<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>YinYang by yyangrenle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823462">YinYang</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyangrenle/pseuds/yyangrenle'>yyangrenle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mentioned Na Jaemin, Mentioned Park Jisung (NCT), Mentioned Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyangrenle/pseuds/yyangrenle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Park Jisung, a famous dancer in his school, oozing with charisma when he dances, and his dark, menacing, and handsomely vibes. But no one knows his real ability and deepest secret — he's an Oneironaut, a dream traveler.</p><p>Zhong Chenle, the guy known as the happiest man alive in the dream world. He's the talk of the town. His dream is rumored to be full of colors and happiness but no one actually knows if it's true. It piqued the curiousity of Jisung and tried to open the door to his dream but things take turn when unexpected things happen. Chenle is not the person he expected to be. </p><p>What's more worst is the new transfer student in Jisung's school, no other than Zhong Chenle. Could deep secrets spark a love or something else?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung &amp; Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>YinYang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy 5th summer together to Chenji! I hope you will enjoy reading this and leave comments for suggestions!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Girls are swarming outside the dance hall of Smtown Academy, pushing each other to see what's behind the glass door.</p><p>J unit. The trio are practicing inside the dance hall with sweats drippin' on their bodies and dancing with great charisma . They are the most known unit from the dance department of Smtown Academy, where only people with special talent could enter. Not only they have good looks but are also oozing with admirable talents.</p><p>“I guess your fangirls are here to see you again.” Jisung jokingly said to the man who's currently drinking from his water bottle, sweats falling from the temple of his head to his now semi transparent white shirt after getting soaked in his own sweat.</p><p>Lee Jeno. The student council president, and the leader of J unit. He's the calmest and kindest out of all of them. Also called by the study body as the softest yet sexiest man alive.</p><p>“Naah they came here for me.” The guy with blue hair winked at the people watching outside and everyone started screaming. He smiled proudly at the two boys in front of him. “See?”</p><p>Na Jaemin. The brightest and the sweetest member. He's known to flirt with anyone. When they said anyone, they meant everyone like the school cafeteria's servers, the school nurse, the teachers, and even the school guards. He always get everyone wrapped around his fingers. The total embodiment of pretty boy.</p><p>“But one thing's for sure, Jisung likes the attention.”  The three of them laughed together to Jeno's remark.</p><p>The school bell rang and the people outside the hall started leaving to go to their respective classes. The three of them changed their clothes and started packing their things, ready to head to their classroom.</p><p>“Have you heard about the rumor going on around since this morning? There will be a new transfer student in our section.” Jeno asked before opening the door to their classroom.</p><p>Three other people were already inside the classroom doing their own businesses.</p><p>A pretty, petite boy with pink hair is sketching something on his notebook not minding his surroundings.</p><p>“Mark hyung, why didn't you sit with me during lunch?” the guy with honey like skin whined while poking the guy sitting near the window, watching the clear sky with his earphones on. He didn't give the latter any attention and continue humming to whatever song he is listening on his earphones.</p><p>“shut the fuck up Haechan, you're so annoying!” the pink haired guy said without stopping on what's he's doing, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. The guy he called Haechan immediately walk towards him and started clinging to him instead. “My Renjun-ah~” The guy Haechan called Renjun immediately reacted and pushed him away with a disgusted look on his face.</p><p>Another day, another normal scenarios inside the star section classroom.</p><p>Star section. The section with only 6 students.“But what makes the section special? Why does only 6 people are in there?” that's the common question everytime someone will talk about the star section. Nobody knows. Not even the students in that section. Only the chairman knows.</p><p>One thing is for sure, everyone looks up to them. Everyone in the school talks about them. Of course, not only they have good looks and charisma, they are also the aces on their respective fields. They are specifically hand picked by the school chairman, Mr. Lee Soo Man. </p><p>“Whoever that transfer student is, I'm sure everyone will talk about him. What makes the new guy special? What can he do?” Jaemin said in his rhythmic voice as if he's drunk talking.</p><p>He's right. Everyone wants to be part of their section. It's been a year since someone will be added again. Everyone will be curious about the new kid in town.</p><p>The three of them went to their respective seats and everyone stopped their extracurriculars when the door opened. </p><p>“Why do you guys look so gloomy? Can you at least welcome me with smiles on your faces?” they didn't respond to Kun, their homeroom teacher. He's a guy on his late 20s with blue hair and porcelain skin.</p><p>“Everyone stand up and greet Mr.Kun Qian.” the guy who was sitting awhile ago near the window initiated. </p><p>Mark Lee. The president of star section. He's the ace of rap and hip-hop department. The school couldn't let go of him as he is one of their most exceptional and hardworking students.</p><p>Everyone was about to stand up when Mr.Kun cut them off. “No it's okay! I have some news for you!” the excitement on his voice is very visible. Everyone knows what's already up since it's been the talk of the whole campus. </p><p>“Come inside and introduce yourself.” A man with very dark hair, fair skin, and a seductive lips like a red champagne entered the room. Everyone looked at him with an investigative eyes. At the back of their minds they are definitely asking what this guy can do except someone froze in his seat after recognizing the person in front.</p><p>“Hi! I'm Zhong Chenle. Both enrolled in cooking and vocals department. Nice to meet you all and please take care of me.” the guy said in a very sweet voice and flashes a very bright smile and did a 90° bow. He's like an angel who descended from heaven.</p><p>“Go choose any place you want to sit. We have a lot of vacant seats here!” he nodded at Mr.Kun and proceeded to scan a place to sit in when his eyes stopped at the guy sitting in the last row also staring back at him.</p><p>A hint of recognition can be seen in their eyes. At that moment Jisung's heart almost stopped beating out of nervousness. He recognizes the transfered student, not only he recognized him, that man knows something he doesn't want the world to know about him.</p><p>The man who introduced himself as Chenle flashed a sweet smile in return. He walk to the right side of the room and sit next to Mark in the second row.</p><p>Jisung felt so doomed but at the back of his mind he keep on convincing himself that he got an alas too. He's not the only one who got a dark secret.</p><p>Not only they're on the same section but they will also stay in the same dorm. The dorm is separated from the main dormitory of the school. It's a dorm specially made to house the people from star section.</p><p>Will their be unexpected turns now that the star section have 7 students?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>